See Beneath Your Beautiful
by Speakfromtheheart
Summary: Christian Grey is 17, He's still troubled but his family mean everything to him, At Mia's 16th birthday party he meets a girl who calls to him an another level... Could one song change Christian's life or could he still end up broken?


Hi everyone, I'm back I am so sorry for being away for so long and not responding to anyone but my stay in hospital was a lot longer than I expected it to be, Yes I am carrying on with my story After The Playroom and the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow as it is currently being written.

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will correct them as soon as possible, If anyone wants me to carry on with this story that's been bouncing around my head all the time I was in hospital then let me know x x x

Thanks x

* * *

prologue

"Please Christian, Please play it for me, I really love this song you know that, please, please, please, It is my birthday after all and you sai I could have anything you could give me and this is what I want so please" My little sister Mia begs as I sigh out loud, I knew that promise would come back to bite me on the ass this year.

Mia Grey is 16 today and this year she wants me to play a song that she heard on one of those God awful music channels she watches but not only does she want me to play it but she also wants me to sing it for her aswell, I admit I've got quite a good voice but i prefer not to sing in front a room full of people, My family are all here along with a load of Mia's friends from school, Well if you can call them friends, The only reason half of them hang around Mia is cause they think that if they get close to Mia then they will somehow manage to get close to me... Not gonna happen.

Don't get me wrong ok i love my sister more than anything in the world but i will not make a fool of myself singing some sappy love song in front of our family and her stuck up friends, I would rather eat nails but looking at my sister who is now sporting the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty lip i have ever seen it seems like my resolve is slipping, _Dear God please give me strength to get through this to make my sister happy on her birthday... please._

"Ok Mia you can cut the "Christian's just kicked my puppy" look il do it" I sigh heavily as she jumps up and down and hugs me tight, I tense at the sudden gesture but soon relax as I chant to myself "_Mia won't hurt you, Mia won't hurt you_"

"Oh thank you Christian, Thank you" She squeals as she drags me over to the piano through the throw of heavily made up party girls who I swear one of them has just touched my ass, I hate this I hate all of it but I love Mia so Il do what makes her happy, Even if im not.

I sit as gracefully as I can at the piano in front of the large patio door that lead to the large garden my mom and dad, Grace and Carrick Grey keep pristine, My mom adores her garden and I adore my mom so it felt only right that my two greatest loves in this world go hand in hand, My mother and my piano.

The swarm of over eager females swap my beautiful instrument and I find it hard to breath, I look to Mia for some assistance but all I find is her awaiting my piece, I close my eyes and grit my teeth, I wanted this to be exceptional but it seems like its going to be a disaster as I can already feel some panic set in from having so many people around me and I don't like it, I try to relax my shoulders as I place my fingers on the keys and begin to play.

_**You tell all the boys "No"**_  
_**Makes you feel good, yeah.**_  
_**I know you're out of my league**_  
_**But that won't scare me away, oh, no**_

_**You've carried on so long,**_  
_**You couldn't stop if you tried it.**_  
_**You've built your wall so high**_  
_**That no one could climb it,**_  
_**But I'm gonna try.**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**_  
_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_  
_**Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl**_  
_**I wanna see inside**_  
_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**_

I feel them come closer, I feel breath on the back of my neck and I can't help it I panick, I jump off my seat and begin to walk away

"Christian?" Mia calls in a confused voice

"Mia I... I can't... I'm sorry" I feel like shit for ruining my sister's birthday party but I really can't sit there and try to sing and play when I can feel them all behind me inching their way closer to my back I just... I just can't

Mia's head drops and her shoulders start to shake and I can't look, I turn away and walk to the stairs so I can go and stay in my bedroom till everyone's gone and think of a way to make it up to Mia.

**_You let all the girls go_**  
**_Makes you feel good, don't it?_**  
**_Behind your Broadway show_**  
**_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_**

I freeze when I realise someone is singing the female part of the song and I glance up to see who it is, I think my breath was just knocked out of me when I see her walking down the stairs.

Her brown hair is pulled in to a side pony tail that's been braided to hang over her left shoulder, She's wearing a slight bit of make up, Not that she needs it, She's stunning, Her flawless skin, Her bright blue eyes and her sweet smile light up her face but I'd guess she had just mascara and a bit of lip gloss on..._ Yes I know a little about make up thanks to Mia, _She sports a little white tee and a pair of ripped jean shorts that make her creamy pale legs look like they go on forever, She wears a pair of white converse trains just like the ones im wearing only mine are black, She looks so cute..._ Wait? Did I just call one of what must be Mia's friends cute?_

Music fills the room and I realise it's the music to the song I was just playing and singing to but without words, Sort of like a karaoke version of it, The blue eyed beauty carries on singing as she walks down the staircase towards me,

**_You've carried on so long_**  
**_You couldn't stop if you tried it._**  
**_You've built your wall so high_**  
**_That no one could climb it._**  
**_But I'm gonna try_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_**  
**_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_**  
**_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_**  
**_I wanna see inside_**  
_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**__, __**oh, tonight?**_

She carries on down the stairs never breaking eye contact to me and I feel like she is singing to me and only me, I feel like she's asking to see beneath what everyone else see's, The prety face, The panty dropping smile, I would never let anyone see beneath what's on the surface cause it isn't for another person to see but for this girl I would show her anything she asked of me, Anything at all, I need to carry on singing with this beautiful creature, Not for Mia but for me.

The music continues to play and find myself drawn to her like we are the only two people in the room, She knows the song so well, I wonder if we could really do this, The music comes to the bridge and she smiles and I'm done

**_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_**  
**_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_**  
**_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_**

Us singing together feels so right, It feels like this is ment to be, Whatever _this_ is I don't want to stop the way I'm feeling at this moment, If I could I would freeze this moment in time and just re live it every day cause even though I have no idea who this girl is she is staring at me as if we've known each other our entire life.

**_'Cause I'll be right here_**  
**_I just wanna know_**

She stops to allow me to sing

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_**  
**_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_**  
**_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)_**  
**_'Cause I wanna see inside_**  
**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_**  
**_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight._**  
**_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._**  
**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight? _**

By the time the song comes to a finish we are nose to nose and everyone is silent, I think they maybe in shock but in reality I don't care, I don't care about anything other than the brown-haired, Blue eyed siren in front of me, She's on the 3rd stair and I'm on the first so she can be at eye level with me, I go to open my mouth to speak when I hear

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS A-MAZ-ING" Mia screams and like that the trance is broken, The blue eyed beauty slides from in front of me and over to join Mia and her friends as they all hug and screech questions at my singing partner.

For some unknown reason I have a deep pain in my chest that won't go, I feel like we shared a moment just then but obviously she didn't, I breath a heavy sigh and turn to retreat up to my room like i should have done in the first place.


End file.
